Naruto Stereo
by MangaOtaku21
Summary: Una colección de songfics basados en las canciones de Soda Stereo. Pairings: De todo un poco. Chap 10: Un misil en mi placard
1. Persiana Americana

**_Yo te prefiero  
Fuera de foco  
Inalcanzable_**

_**  
Yo te prefiero  
Irreversible  
Casi intocable**  
_

Estaba mal, lo sabía. Pero ¿cómo resistirse a la dulce invitación de esa ventana abierta? Sus ojos perlados relampaguearon y podía _verla_ una vez más. La persiana estaba semiabierta, lista para lo siguiente.

En el edificio contiguo, en la habitación vigilada entró una chica castaña. Prendió el ventilador al máximo y se desató el pelo. Los cabellos que antes hubieran estado atados en rodetes se movieron en el viento antes de caer lentamente por su espalda.

El joven detrás de la persiana sabía con exactitud lo que vendría después y sus ojos se agrandaron y se acercó más a las láminas de plástico.

La ropa siguió el mismo destino que las bandas que habían sostenido el peinado. Y ella sonrió.

_**Tus ropas caen lentamente  
Soy un espía un espectador  
Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
Se que te excita pensar  
Hasta dónde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana**  
_

El voyeur sentía el corazón palpitándole mas rápido, y la sangre fluyendo por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo sentir aún mas acalorado en la noche límpida de verano. Pero no le importaba, no mientras ella estuviera del otro lado, torturando su conciencia y su pudor. Era una adicción a algo que nunca había tocado, ni podría tocar. Saltaría ahora de la cornisa hasta su habitación si su linaje se lo permitiera, si su orgullo se lo permitiera…

**_Es una condena agradable  
El instante previo  
Es como un desgaste  
Una necesidad  
más que un deseo  
Estamos al borde  
De la cornisa  
Casi apunto de caer_**

La sonrisa que hasta ahora había sido dedicada a las paredes se dirigió directamente a él. Esos ojos marrones que parecían brillar de oro en la batalla refulgían igual en la noche, pero con un tinte de lujuria tan similar y a la vez tan distante de ese placer por la sangre en la batalla.

Pero no iba a ser esta noche en la que perdiera el control. No esta. Ni esta ni ninguna.

**_No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo  
Se que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré  
Difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Solo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana_**

Era como un show solo para él. Cada noche algo distinto con lo que sorprender a esos ojos prodigiosos. Una caricia en ese cuerpo perfecto, una ropa que rogaba ser arrancada por sus dientes, una mirada que lo llamaba por su nombre. Algo nuevo para llevarlo al extremo. Pero no. La magia estaba detrás de las persianas. De lo prohibido de su relación de miradas.

**_Tu ropas caen lentamente  
Soy un espía un espectador  
Y el ventilador desgarrándote  
Se que te excita pensar hasta dónde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Solo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana_**

Y cuando despunta el alba ella lo mira. Lo espera, espera que salga corriendo a su lado, a encargarse de apagar del fuego que enciende su mirada. Y cuando nada pasa se viste y se mete en las sabanas intentando conciliar el sueño, intentando entender el por que…

_**Que pueda suceder  
No gastes fuerzas para comprender  
Solo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana  
Difícil de creer  
Creo que nunca lo podré saber  
Sólo así yo te veré  
A través de mi persiana americana**  
_

Las persianas se cierran lentamente. Y sin dormir, se ata el largo y sedoso pelo castaño, orgullo de los Hyuuga, y se dirige a practicar. Se dedica con toda su fuerza a perfeccionar su mirada. Porque mañana por la noche tal vez podría decir con esos ojos lo mismo que no podía decir con palabras, lo mismo que no se atrevía a decir con acciones; podría decirle un día a su compañera las dos palabras que se negaban a salir, que clamaban ser _cliché_, que eran demasiado cursis para una persona de su linaje. Una noche, quizás, tendría el coraje de saltar a su ventana y decirle un cursi, trillado, gastado, quemado y endemoniadamente sincero--- _te amo_

* * *

Woohooo! Nueva pairing en mi repertorio!! Primer songfic en castellano. Jojojo. R&R!!!

Quizá no muy bueno, pero vendrán mejores.

En primera instancia iba a ser un NaruHina, pero pensé que NejiTen era un poco menos inocente para una canción de este…ejem! tinte


	2. Té Para Tres

**Té Para Tres**

_**Las tazas sobre el mantel  
la lluvia derramada...  
un poco de miel  
un poco de miel  
no basta.  
**_

Quizás fuera esa ternura que veía en sus ojos. Quizás fuera el cariño que escondía detrás de sus palabras lo que me acercaba y atraía a ella. Antes no me hubiera a atrevido a volver. No si esos ojos volvían a verme como aquella primera vez que fallé. Asi que tomé coraje para distanciarme e ir en busca de su tesoro perdido. Posiblemente ella no entendía el dicho 'si lo amas déjalo libre…' Y probablemente tampoco sabía que a mi también me ataba con esos ojos que suplicaban, que prometían y hacían prometer. Pero las lágrimas eran aún más fuertes. Y aunque no eran por mi, eran para mi.

Y me fui. Como él. Sin despedidas ni fiestas. Sin una multitud de amigos esperando mi regreso. Pero me fui con mi promesa en la espalda, esperando cumplirla en el camino.

_**El eclipse no fue parcial  
y cegó nuestras miradas  
te vi que llorabas  
te vi que llorabas  
por él.  
**_

Y cuando volví, volví con él. Aún ahora no puedo entender esa mirada. ¿Fue de alivio¿De agradecimiento¿De arrepentimiento? Y cuando te volteaste para traer el té, no se si esas lágrimas eran de felicidad, de tristeza, o de que. Lo que importaba era que llorabas.

Había creído inocentemente que si cumplía tu deseo esos ojos verde hoja no derramarían una gota más de savia. Miré a mi izquierda, dónde se sentaba él y lo vi incómodo.

_**Te para tres**_

El jardincito de tu casa le daba un aire irreal al reencuentro. Cuando te sentaste después de servir el silencio se volvió mas tenso. Él no dijo nada, y tomo un sorbo del té. Suspiró extrañamente y miró hacia el cielo. Podría jurar que vi una sonrisa, pero fue apenas un momento y desapareció. Tomó otro sorbo, esta vez mas largo. Y dejó la taza con un poco mas de fuerza.

_**Un sorbo de distracción  
buscando descifrarnos  
no hay nada mejor  
no hay nada mejor  
que casa.**_

"Los dos son unos insoportables" dijo cruzando los brazos. Sakura se levantó tumbando la silla, y arrojo sus brazos sobre el recientemente vuelto, llorando calladamente "Aghhhh!" profirió ante el inesperado contacto. Pero no hizo nada por poner distancia.

Sonreí desde mi lugar en la mesa. Me sentía un poco fuera de lugar, hasta que una mano toco la mía. Una sonrisa después me uní al abrazo.

Ahora cuando nos reunimos, siempre pedimos…_**Te para tres.**_

_**  
**_

* * *

Puede tomarse como un SasuSakuNaru o como un SasuSaku y SakuNaru no correspondido, el titulo sirve para las dos formas. 

R&R!!

Gracias--totales!!_**  
**_


	3. Cae el Sol

La libertad era para él como una galleta en la boca de un pobre. Era la euforia de haber ganado, con su paciencia y perseverancia, el derecho a salir y desatar el rencor que acumulaba a través de las generaciones. Cómo se comportarían ellos encerrados, aburridos, con la tortura psicológica del hospedador como única diversión, con la sangre como única tinta de su paso por el mundo.

_**Y cada vez que vuelvo  
tus ecos están  
y querría despertarme  
y al fin con vos volver a jugar.  
**_

Y cuando a Él lo despiertan, a él lo mandan a su celda oscura en la mente retorcida que creó. Y una vez mas ver desde los ojos de otro, sentir desde la piel del otro, vivir a través de la vida de otro. Y una vez mas el sol se oculta y el contenedor se rehúsa a sucumbir al sueño. Se rehúsa a darle la libertad.

_**Cae el sol y aun sigo soñando  
sale el sol y no te puedo encontrar**_.

El rechazo de sus deseos lo hace retorcerse en la comprimida jaula. A veces recibe el regalo se la sangre como consolación. Pero es su culpa que él este allí, encerrado, cautivo, deprimido y violento. Irracionalmente lo culpaba, inexplicablemente Él era el culpable y mientras dormía, arrancaba pedazos de su sanidad, de su personalidad. Porque era su culpa. De alguna forma.

_**Y cada vez que vuelvo aquí  
siento que vos  
me arrojaste a la inercia  
sin novedad, sin decepción.  
**_

Y a través de los años ha aprendido a ver el sol, subir y bajar, casi sin esperanzas ya.

_**Cae el sol...  
**_

Y cuando por fin sale, hay alguien, hay algo, que lo sume en las tinieblas y forja un sello nuevo y fuerte. Y el mundo vuelve al color de los ojos de quien mira. Y escucha los pensamientos, y ve las imágenes, y se mezclan los sentimientos. Y en algún momento olvida si era el demonio o el poseído.

_**Y cada vez que vuelvo  
un mismo final  
afuera el mundo sigue  
soy uno mas buscando en el mar  
**_

Son ocho más. Son nueve pasando por lo mismo. Buscando la libertad. Buscando venganza. Un día se reunirán a contar sus peripecias, cuando no hayan mas sellos y vasijas, ni teteras ni humanos, cuando no hayan humanos que los encierren en lo limitado que es un cuerpo. Cuando pudieran gobernar sobre sus elementos sin la objeción de los otros.

Pero mientras tanto mira otro sol que sale y la tentación de la noche que se disipa.

_**Cae el sol...**_

Y aunque sueñe con la libertad, en algún lugar de su mente se encuentra la duda y el temor. La desesperación de ver que sus intentos de deshacerse de sus ataduras no son más fracasos en un una larga lista.

_**Un extraño destino, una oscura verdad  
tan solo tropiezos, amar o callar  
anduve caminando por calles al azar  
por calles vacías**_

_**Buenos Aires, Argentina, humedad**_

'_Hasta entonces'_ piensa, y se retuerce de risa mientras la voluntad del más reciente contenedor se rompe y le ofrece la sangre que merece, la que lo mantiene vivo… o por lo menos entretenido.

* * *

Confieso que lo había pensado más lindo. Salió más fiero de lo que hubiera esperado pero bueno, acá está.

Se me ocurrió que cada vez que Shukaku veía el atardecer estaría deseando que Gaara se durmiera para salir a hacer de las suyas.

Me olvide del disclaimer en todos los otros, así que lo hago en éste y que valga para los que vengan después: Ningina de las canciones de Soda Stereo me pertenecen, igual que los personajes de Naruto.

Por favor 'rewiewen' Nos vemos la próxima!!


	4. Luna Roja

**Luna Roja**

'_¡Ahora!'_ pensó mientras saltaba por la ventana abierta. El ruido de su cuerpo al caer se amortiguó con la suavidad del suelo arenoso. Suspiró _'Fase uno, completa'_ Se arrastró decididamente, pero con miedo, por las frías dunas. El suave viento le mordía las manos y no sentía los dedos de los pies. Ahhh, pero ya casi llegaba. Faltaba poco, lo sentía. Nada se interpondría entre él y su anhelo. Menos que menos un frescor de -2º C.

Al llegar a la cima del médano, la vio. Parada, alta y hermosa como solo ella podía ser. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en una posición tan recriminatoria y autoritaria como humanamente posible. Las cuatro colitas se movían en el viento casi hipnóticamente.

Mirando hacia los lados, y no viendo moros en la costa, se lanzó a su encuentro.

_**Él salio y dejo la cama vacía  
Se entregó al suave aire del desierto  
Y entonces la vio  
La luna roja  
Sobre el mar negro  
Luna roja  
**_

No desperdiciaron un momento en entrelazar brazos, labios y lenguas. La luna se levantaba enorme y naranja en el horizonte mientras el beso seguía y profundizaba. Pero pronto cesaron todos sus movimientos... Cuando el joven entreabrió los ojos, la luna que antes había sido el lucero romántico de las poesías era ahora un astro rojo. El color, notaría mas tarde, no se debía a la luz ni a los gases atmosféricos-- En el color sanguinolento del orbe se contorneaba una figura. La figura que acechaba en sus pesadillas, la arena que lo hacía temblar de miedo. En lo más alto del médano se encontraba, rábido… e_l hermano menor_.

_**Primero león  
Luego cordero  
Ruega a Dios  
Poder volver del desierto  
Desde que vio  
La luna roja  
Sobre el mar negro  
Luna roja  
**_

Si su pelo hubiera podido ponerse aún más de punta, de hubiera roto la banda que sostenía el peinado de ananá (piña).

Antes de poder registrar lo que pasaba, una garra de arena se abalanzó sobre él. Lo primero que pensó fue _'De esta no me salvo'_ pero decidió que un poco de pelea antes de morir no le haría daño a su dignidad...y corrió despavorido.

Podía sentir la respiración del hermano pelirrojo en su nuca, podía sentir el odio y los celos, podía escuchar los pensamientos de muerte que prometía la arena.

_**Cuídame  
Yo te cuidare  
Yo también pagué placeres ciegos  
Y no quiero ver  
La luna roja  
Sobre el mar negro  
Luna roja  
**_

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo acá?!" tronó esa voz que tanto adoraba. "¡Yo sé que te enseñé lo que es la privacidad¿Acaso no puedo tener una vida yo también?" El aura maléfica y endemoniada al parecer corría en la familia. Pero lo había salvado más de una vez.

El ataque paró y la sustancia granulosa volvió a su contenedor. El gruñido bajo y amenazante, persistió.

"¿Qué clase de kage está tan lejos de su ciudad solo para espiar a su hermana? Que desilusión para el pueblo…" dijo la rubia del desierto. Esto último convenció al Kazekage psicópata de dejar el lugar.

_**Es peligrosa  
Es peligrosa  
Es peligrosa  
Es peligrosa  
**_

El cabello rojizo desapareció de vista. Y Shikamaru suspiró aliviado. De repente una mano de arena lo agarró del cuello de la remera de red. Un ojo flotaba en el aire. Y lo miraba con inigualable instinto asesino. _'Te estoy vigilando… siempre…'_ decía la mirada

_**Te hace mortal  
Te hace mortal**_

El desierto no es lugar para que un amor como el de ellos florezca. La chica se acerco a su asustado compañero y lo besó en la mejilla. Sonrió.

Esa sonrisa borraba todas las dudas y las transformaba en esperanzas. Aunque seguía pensando que las cosas eran más fáciles en los bosques de Konoha.

* * *

UNO, por lo menos UNO tenía que ser mas bien gracioso! Ya bastante con el último q terminó siendo medio depre (si lo miras con un solo ojo).

ShikaTem (por si no lo notaron….) jejejeje q diabólica q soy, pobre Shikamaru.

Gracias---totales!!


	5. El Rito

?¿Y qué si era pervertido¿Y qué si no podía evitarlo?

Le puso las fuertes manos en los hombros y la empujó al sillón. ¿Cómo hacerle entender a su cuerpo que no estaba bien? Se bajó la máscara y la besó con fuerza, con pasión, con lujuria. La respuesta fue casi inmediata, lo besó también.

Sus manos se deshicieron de las inútiles y entorpecedoras ropas, dejándolos a la merced de sus instintos. No hubo piel sin tocar, sin probar o atender. No hubieron mas palabras que los sonidos lastimosos del placer. No mas comunicación que los cuerpos que se tocan, que las miradas de libido.

_**Soy un profanador  
Estoy desafiando al tiempo  
Ya ves mi trasgresión  
Es procurar tenerte  
El cielo entiende que mi obsesión  
Esta llegando a un limite  
Y el desierto al menos soy  
No parece no parece tan...  
**_

Cuántos escenarios había propuesto y ella nunca los había notado… o cuántos habría ignorado… los encuentros casuales, los entrenamientos tardíos, las insinuaciones sutiles… pero esta vez no habría mas dobles sentidos, solo uno, claro y conciso.

_**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar  
Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad  
Tu misteriosa forma me lastimara  
Pero a cada segundo estaré mas cerca, mas, mas  
**_

El cuerpo musculoso se ubicó para darles alivio del fuego que las caricias habían encendido. No sin antes forzar una mirada a su compañera para asegurarse de su total consentimiento. Pero nunca encontró esos verdes luceros que lo encantaban, estaban cerrados, no estaba en duda, estaba expectante.

_**Paralizándome jamás podré esperarte  
Y no tengo que esperar en un altar de sacrificio  
Solo meterme en tu ritual y descifrar tu enigma  
Tal vez no hablarme mas  
El silencio no es tiempo perdido  
**_

Sin perder el tiempo se movió con la rapidez y elegancia de quien sabe lo que hace y atravesó el umbral de las puertas del placer. Y se movió, con la gentileza que no sabía que tenía. Y dijo las suaves palabras que no sabía que sabía.

_**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar  
Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad  
Tu misteriosa forma me lastimará  
Pero a cada segundo estaré mas cerca, mas, mas  
**_

Y no le importó que fuera su primer. Y destruyó los tabúes y profanó recintos sagrados.

_**Desafiando al rito  
Destruyendo mitos  
**_

Y pronto se acercaron al punto sin regreso. Al pico de la libido, hormonas, saliva, sombra y sal. Y un grito silencioso se escapo de sus pulmones y un gruñido ronco de su garganta.

_**Sueles encontrarme en cualquier lugar  
Y ya lo sabes nada es casualidad  
Tu misteriosa forma me lastimara  
Pero a cada segundo estaré mas cerca, mas cerca tuyo  
**_

Y se acurrucó mas cerca de lo que solía. La abrazó más fuerte de lo que debía. La beso con más dulzura de la que creía necesaria. Quizás la quería mas de lo que suponía.

_**Desafiando al rito  
Destruyendo mitos  
**_

Y por primera vez desafió su instinto nocturno de salir antes de que despertara. Y se acomodó en cucharita y respiró el olor al shampoo de frutas en ese pelo rosa con que tanto había soñado. Y se sintió tan feliz que sonrió y no volvió a ponerse la máscara. Descubrió, entonces, que ese deseo de estar con ella, de acercarse a ella, no se había ido con la pasión, no se había ido con una noche de amor sin ataduras.

Tal vez era mentira que la vida que había llevado hasta ahora era la felicidad de todo hombre.

La miró de vuelta, dormida y acalorada, y movió la cabeza negativamente.

_**Desafiando al rito  
Destruyendo mitos**_

No… estaba _seguro_ de que era mentira. Y también él sucumbió al sueño, por una vez decidió quedarse. Y quién sabe, quizás lo haría otra vez!

* * *

-Tssssshhhh- picante, caliente, wooohooo! Es lo mas degenerado que pude escribir hasta ahora. 

Pero estoy pensando en algo aún peor. Esten atentos! Muaaajajajajaja!!!


	6. Signos

**Signos **

La luz del alba aclaraba ya el cielo. Era hora de volver, nunca sabía a donde se iban las horas que pasaba en esa habitación. Pareciera como si mirarlo mientras dormía apresurara el ritmo de los relojes. Pero ahora era momento de terminar lo que había venido a hacer. Dejó una caja envuelta simplemente y salió por la ventana, silenciosa como un ratón. Miró en sus manos el nuevo objeto que, sin su conciente consentimiento, habían tomado. Hmm, un simple marcador… lo guardó en el bolsillo de su campera. Se apresuró a casa antes de que pudieran notar su ausencia

_**No hay un modo  
no hay un punto exacto  
te doy todo  
y siempre guardo algo  
**_

Se despertó en la mañana sintiendo una brisa fría. La ventana estaba de vuelta abierta, adivinó aun con los ojos cerrados. Los entreabrió apenas y vio la caja en la mesa de luz. Lanzó un gruñido bajo. Si tan solo supiera quien era…

_**Si estás oculta  
como sabré quien eres  
me amas a oscuras  
duermes envuelta en redes  
**_

El corto pelo negro violáceo se despeinaba en el viento, los ojos blancos escaneaban la zona en busca de algún posible espectador que delatara su presencia fuera de la residencia Hyuuga. Los engranajes en su cabeza se movían sin cesar…

…Era extraño como su cuerpo se movía casi sin su consentimiento, bañándose en la pálida luz de la luna, solamente para delatarse sutilmente ante los ojos de ese hombre que plagaba sus fantasías.

_**Signos  
mi parte insegura  
bajo una luna hostil  
signos, oh  
**_

Sentándose en su cama abrió el regalo. Dentro había un objeto que era obviamente valioso con una nota. Una adivinanza mas para la colección, era frustrante no poder resolverlas. Sabía que detrás de ellas estaba el nombre de quien se esforzaba por él.

_**Mar de fondo  
No caeré en la trampa  
llámame pronto  
acertijos bajo el agua  
**_

Soñaba, mientras preparaba su desayuno, con ojos claros como la luna, piel tersa salpicada de rubor, palabras tartamudeadas. Si tan solo fuera ella quien con descaro se escurría en su habitación. Si pudiera saber… y si fuera ella… Temía no tener control sobre si mismo… o lo esperaba?

_**Si algo cedes,  
calmaré tu histeria  
con los dientes  
rasgaré tus medias  
**_

La heredera de los Hyuuga se desvivía por llegar primera e irse ultima. Hoy no era ninguna excepción, aunque la noche la hubiera llevándola a donde no debía.aunque el sueño la En su desesperada carrera no notó una figura que a igual velocidad se interponía en su camino.

Tarde se dio cuenta y las dos figuras terminaron en un manojo de brazos y piernas. Después del shock inicial, la jovencita abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el par más azul que conocía. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza tiñéndole la cara de un bermellón refulgente. Se apresuró a levantarse y salió despavorida murmurando inteligibles disculpas.

_**Signos  
mi parte insegura  
bajo una luna hostil  
signos oh  
**_

El rubio atropellado se quedó en el suelo, aún asombrado. No por la fuerza del impacto ni por el comportamiento atípico de Hinata hacia él, sino por la similitud de sus movimientos con el sueño de la noche anterior. El mismo sigilo al moverse, la misma pose al huir… Una figura difusa en la engañosa luz que precede al alba.

Una chispa iluminó por un segundo la eterna negrura dentro de su inactiva mente y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

_**Signos  
uniendo fisuras  
figuras sin definir  
signos oh  
**_

Algo le decía que no debía acercarse esa noche. Pero no hay cómo explicarle a un corazón que desea con ansias ver al objeto de cariño. Así que entró como un ladrón por la ventana y se sentó al lado de la cama, mirando en las sombras la figura dormida de su amor secreto-a-voces.

_**Signos  
mi parte insegura  
bajo una luna hostil  
signos oh  
**_

De repente los parpados que otrora hubieran estado cerrados se encontraban abiertos de par en par sin un rastro de sueño en su malicioso brillo. Los pálidos luceros de la chica se agrandaron asombrados, y lo hubieran hecho más si hubieran podido, cuando se vio levantada y luego presionada al colchón.

Una mano se estiró y agarró el borde de una sabana. El efímero capullo creado propiciando las acciones ulteriores…

_**Signos  
uniendo fisuras  
figuras sin definir  
signos oh**_

* * *

Ahhh, aquí está!! Al fin un NaruHina!! Ahora los que lo querían háganle una caricia al botoncito de GO!! Espero que les haya gustado. Más soda, pronto. Estaba esperando a que la inspiración me permitiera hacer este fic.

Perdón por mi desorganización con los titulos de los 'capitulos' espero acordarme de ponerles titulos en el contenido de ahora en más.

Gracias--- Totales!!


	7. Zoom

**Zoom**

El pasillo parecía interminable, y lo quería interminable. El mundo se movía en cámara lenta permitiéndole apreciar los más mínimos detalles. Delante de él una larga cabellera rubia atada en una cola se meneaba a cada paso. La falda violeta abrazaba la figura que había aprendido a apreciar después de una vida de aislamiento. Su mano agarraba la suya mientras lo llevaba a algún lugar apartado. Volteó lentamente la cabeza y en su cara plasmada eternamente se encontraba una _sonrisa_.

El tiempo que antes había pasado lentamente ahora se detuvo solo para él y ese instante. Esos voluminosos labios encerraban el secreto de las emociones. Cada subida y bajada, el color, las casi invisibles fisuras de la piel, la imaginable suave textura, la hilera de perlas que asomaba. Quería capturar ese instante para aprender su secreto.

_**Quiero un zoom anatómico  
quiero en film el secreto  
Entre tus labios de plata  
y mi acero inolvidable  
quiero un loop  
protagónico  
**_

El tiempo se movió una vez más, pero ahora vertiginosamente. Tanto, que se encontró sentado en la suavidad de un colchón sin saber cómo había llegado allí. _'Yo puedo mostrarte sentimientos'_ había dicho ella sonriente como siempre. Él siempre los había considerado tan vanos y efímeros como los fuegos artificiales, pero ahora que ella deslizaba su mano dentro de sus pantalones…

_**Pruébame y veras  
que todos somos adictos  
a estos juegos de artificio**_

Quería tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejarse llevar, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el sentimiento sobre su piel. Y sin embargo no era su mano la que brindaba esas sensaciones, eran esos labios perfectos, suaves, redondeados; más que nada, era la sonrisa que seguía allí, tocándolo. Eran sus emociones contra él.

_**  
Voy a hacerte  
un macro porno intenso  
Lo que seduce  
nunca suele estar  
donde se piensa  
**_

Lentamente dejando su boca, los rosados labios viajaron por su pecho y hacia el sur, buscando la fuente del pecado. Mientras jugaba con su pantalón y otras prendas antes de quitarlas del camino su boquita de capullo se mostraba juguetona y salvaje, mostrando un atisbo de esos hoyuelos a los costados de sus mejillas que desataban una oleada de calor por su cuerpo

_**Zoom**__**  
**_

'¿Preparado?' entendió leyendo el movimiento de esos carnosos labios que lo hipnotizaban. El halito caliente proveniente de su boca cosquilleando por ese apéndice tan especial. No hubo una respuesta, y riéndose lo tomó en su boca. El sonido, el contacto y la visión unidos en un mismo lugar. Quería estar mas cerca, ver más, sentir más. Quería un zoom.

_**Por aquí­ ya estuve  
te largas a reír  
En tus comisuras  
dame un zoom**_

'_Ahora tus pinturas deberían tener un poco mas de emoción'_dijo limpiándose la boca _'¿O necesitas otra explicación mas exhaustiva?' _agregó mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y lo hacía reclinarse en la cama…

_**Luz, cámara y acción**_

* * *

Este va especialmente para _'__**lena haruno'**_ que lo pidió. Aquí está: un InoSai!! Cualquier sugerencia, idea, o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos estaremos viendo.

R&R

Gracias--Totales!!


	8. Canción Animal

**Canción Animal **

Se excusó del entrenamiento sin dar muchas explicaciones. _Afiebrado_, pensaban sus compañeros al ver el leve tinte rosado que se dejaba entrever alrededor de las triangulares marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Podría decirse que estaban en lo cierto, porque no había otra forma de definirlo, aunque quizás las palabras _pasión_, _lujuria_ y _deseo_ también podrían haber servido.

Había encontrado una manera increíblemente malévola de sacarlo de cualquier lugar en que estuviera para encontrarla. Cómo había diseñado tan tremendo plan, él nunca le preguntó ni lo haría. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir ese rastro, ese aroma tan dulce que le quitaba la razón. Entró en su casa y se sumergió en esa nube de feromonas que invadía cada rincón de su residencia. Embriagado de creciente libido se arrastró a su habitación, que al parecer era el epicentro del placer. Abrió la puerta suavemente, como un predador, solo para encontrar sobre la cama, al lobo en traje de cordero

La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por unas pocas velas rojas que ardían lentamente. Las sábanas de seda roja contrastaban el negro del conjunto de lencería de cuero negro rociado con tachas plateadas. En sus pies unos zapatos con los tacos mas sensualmente altos que podían existir. El cabello rosado desparramado en la almohada, unos luceros verdes mirando por debajo de esas espesas pestañas en una expresión de sobreactuada timidez y pasión. Sus manos atadas a la cabecera de la cama eran una broma bizarra a su descomunal fuerza. Pero en ese juego de pretender que él era el fuerte, y ella la víctima, todo podía suceder.

_**Hipnotismo de un flagelo  
**__**dulce tan dulce  
**__**Cuero, piel y metal  
**__**carmín y charol**_

Las ropas no tararon mucho en ser descartadas, y pronto estaban ambos perdidos en un juego de saliva, sudor y sal. Él sabía que su compañera de cama no tenía más sentimientos por él que la diversión mutua del sexo. Lo sentía en sus besos, en su voz, en su cara cuando sus sesiones nocturnas acababan. Lo sentía en los huesos cuando se apartaba de él por las noches para mirar por la ventana que coincidía con la vista del camino a la salida de Konoha. Lo sentía en la sangre cada vez que se corría debajo de él y cerraba los ojos, quizás imaginando algún amor ido tiempo atrás. Tal vez fuera su amor propio el que lo molestaba con esas sensaciones desagradables ante el pensamiento de que era usado como él la usaba. Ambos tenían un amor imposible, pero el cuerpo no espera para siempre…

Quizás era eso lo que le hacía resentir que siempre hubieran 4 en su cama, aunque solo hubieran 2. Pero hoy sería distinto…

_**Cuando el cuerpo no espera**__**  
lo que llaman amor**__**  
Cada lágrima de hambre  
**__**el más puro néctar**__**  
Nada más dulce**__**  
que el deseo en cadenas**_

Habían tenido ya innumerables encuentros de este tipo, pero nunca se había desatado de esta forma. Nunca había dejado su pasión desenvolverse al máximo. Jamás había sido verdaderamente dominante, era un cordero a merced de la sed insaciable de ese lobo hambriento debajo de las sábanas. Cuando se rompieron los eslabones de las esposas que ataban las manos de la belleza medica de La Hoja, una restricción más severa se posó en sus muñecas, las manos de su amante en un agarre de hierro. Esta vez no habría nada que se interpusiera entre él y su meta.

_**Cuando el cuerpo no espera  
**__**lo que llaman amor**__**  
Más se pide y se vive**__**  
canción animal, canción animal**_

Sus ojos cambiaron y en su expresión se leía claramente _'esta vez somos solo tú y yo'_ La joven comprendió inmediatamente Y se dejaron llevar en la corriente sin más ataduras de ningún tipo. El reloj quedó olvidado mientras los cuerpos luchaban en su afán de dominancia y placer. Nunca supieron cómo las palabras de lujuria y libido se transformaron en frases de cariño, ni cómo esas frases cobraron realmente significado. Quizás sus enamoramientos les habían impedido encontrarse como medias naranjas o quizás estaban cansados de esperar. Pero, lo quisieran o no, habían dejado el pasado atrás.

_**No me sirven las palabras**__**  
gemir es mejor**__**  
Cuando el cuerpo no espera**__**  
lo que llaman amor**_

Cuando llegaron al clímax, la realidad los golpeó como una sobredosis de azúcar, una sensación más placentera, más fuerte, que llegaba al corazón y lo hacía saltar de felicidad. Sus espasmos cesaron lentamente y se abrazaron fuertemente. Hoy no dormirían mirando cada uno a un costado, ni hoy, ni nunca. Y mientras sus ojos se cerraban pensaron en cuán inesperadamente habían encontrado un nuevo amor, uno correspondido... ¡Y en qué forma!

_**Más se pide y se vive**__**  
canción animal, canción animal**__**  
Más se vive y se vive (Más, Más)**__**  
más se vive y se vive**__**  
canción animal, canción animal**_

* * *

Definitivamente no estoy muy conforme con este… pensaba hacerlo más picante y me salió romántico y crappy… bueno, este va dedicado a _**Sora **_que pidió un KibaSaku, (perdón que no salió tan lindo) . Tengo muchas ideas y poco tiempo para hacer los capítulos, pero intentaré subir los próximos pronto (y escribirlos mejor).

Muchas gracias a todos los que 'review-aron', son un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo, a los que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas y… bueno para todos ustedes que llegaron hasta las notas de la autora….

Gracias-- Totales!!


	9. Tratame Suavemente

**Tratame Suavemente**

_**Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad se esconde tras tus ojos  
Y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras  
**_

La encontró sentada en el suelo, los cabellos rubios teñidos de un carmesí sucio que perduraba aun habiendo sido expuesto a la lluvia torrencial. Esos ojos siempre llenos de vida estaban ahora apagados y turbios como vidrios empañados. Esa boca que siempre tenía algún comentario mordaz estaba silenciosa. El uniforme y sus manos cubiertos en sangre. Y no una sangre cualquiera, sino de la persona a quien ella había amado mas que a nadie.

_**Tenéis que comprender, que no puse tus miedos  
Donde están guardados  
Y que no podre quitártelos  
Si al hacerlo me desgarras**_

No desvió la mirada de sus manos, rojas y sucias, cuando llegó. El corazón se le comprimió en el pecho ante la triste escena. Se sentó lentamente a su lado y alargó una mano para rodearle los hombros… súbitamente como si fuera un serpiente su mano se disparó contra la de él, desviándola. Sus ojazos de almendra lo miraron como una fiera acorralada, mezcla de terror, odio e infinita tristeza.

_  
__**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
**_

Tsunade siempre había rechazado la lastima y ayuda de los otros y él había aprendido, a fuerza de más de un puñetazo, a no ofrecerlas. Pero esta vez no podía quedarse mirando inerte o darle la espalda solo por mantener su endemoniado orgullo intacto. Se movió como un relámpago por el cielo, evadiendo los frenéticos brazos que intentaban mantenerlo alejado y la abrazó con fuerza. Apoyó la cabeza de su compañera en su hombro. Ahora solo había que esperar el golpe de gracia, el codazo de la muerte o algo así… pero el golpe nunca llegó; en cambio se deshizo en llantos y sollozos, culpando y reprochándose acciones pasadas.

_**Te comportas de acuerdo  
Con lo que te dicta, cada momento  
Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico  
Es más bien algo enfermo**_

Jiraiya había soñado, ya tantas veces desde su juventud son abrazarla así, sin las palabras 'pervertido' o 'Cuidado!' siendo pronunciadas. Pero esta situación de luto no era lo que habría querido tampoco. Se hubiera conformado con un beso, un abrazo, o tan solo un poco de buen trato, no era tan pretencioso… Ahora

"Vamos" dijo, por fin, ahuyentando esos pensamientos "Está lloviendo más fuerte" la ayudó a ponerse de pié y la sostuvo con un brazo de la cintura mientras el brazo de Tsunade se afirmaba de su cuello. El trayecto hasta su casa fue lento, doloroso y silencioso. Tsunade había revertido a su silencioso llanto y la lluvia no ayudaba para nada. Jiraiya no estaba tranquilo con dejarla sola en ese estado, así pues, la acompañó hasta que estuvo arropada en su cama. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielorraso, faltos totalmente de sentimiento.

_  
__**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
**_

Cuando ya se disponía a partir, Tsunade giró la cabeza para mirarlo antes de cerrar los ojos y le dijo "Gracias"

_**No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas  
Ni contemplarlas sabiamente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Quiero que me trates suavemente  
Suavemente, suavemente, suavemente.**_

Un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero aún siendo uno de los Legendarios Sannin, Jiraiya no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan terriblemente consternado. Ver a su compañera, rota bajo el peso de la culpa de no haber podido salvarlo, eramas de lo que mil guerras podrían haberlo afectado.

Luego de enjugarse las lágrimas hurgó en uno de sus bolsillos y se quedo mirando el colgante que ella había dejado caer inconscientemente. Se lo devolvería, cuando estuviera mejor, cuando pudiera soportarlo. Lo guardó y se alejó.

* * *

**He vuelto, esta vez con algo mas bien triste :-P para cortar un poco con la libido (me van a matar) jaja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, volvere con más (y Dio' quiera que mejores) capítulos en cuanto algo asi como inspiración se apodere de mi mente... creo q voy a esperar sentada ese glorioso día  
**

**Gracias-- Totales!  
**


	10. Un Misil En MI Placard

**Un misil en mi placard**

**_a/n: cuidado, shonen ai._**

**_Refugiados sobre el diván,  
Agitados por nuestras formas,_  
**

Sobre las sabanas de satín negro, un nudo de pieles, brazos y piernas se retorcía y gemía. Alientos, saliva y sudor uniéndose en un ritmo estable y cadencioso. Como siempre él lideraba la situación. Y mientras su compañera de rosados cabellos se movía debajo, haciendo los más exquisitos sonidos y gestos él la miraba con ojos vacíos.

_**Algo ocurrió, una extraña sensación, un presentimiento  
Tuve que dejar de hacer el amor en el momento**_

Los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y fuertes. Más necesitados y ardorosos. "Sa—Sasu—ke…" gimió con deseo. Él cerró los ojos, y en vez de la pura oscuridad apareció ante él la imaginaria cara de su amigo, con las mejillas coloradas de pasión, labios voluptuosos pronunciando su nombre, ojos azules entrecerrados nublados por el deseo y el placer. El problema no era la visión en si, sino cuanto lo excitaba.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos y frenó toda acción. Se retiró de ella y se vistió rápidamente. Sin prestar atención a las preguntas y reclamos. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir.

_**Fui en busca de un abrigo,  
Encendí un cigarrillo**_

**_Y ahí lo vi, un misil en mi placard, en mi placard  
Un modelo para armar, pero nunca para desarmar_  
**

Sacó la gruesa campera del placard y se la puso. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta notó una foto de los 3. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ya no podía mantener ese sentimiento a raya ni intentar disfrazarlo de falsa camaradería.

Cerró con fuerza el placard y salió al palier del edificio. Se sentó en la escalera y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos. Encendió uno y se pasó la mano por el pelo negro. Al rato se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que se abría.**  
**  
_**Te mire tristemente, tristemente  
No hay mas tiempo que perder,  
Estaba ahí, un misil en mi placard, en mi placard  
Un modelo para armar, pero nunca para desarmar**_

Ella se sentó a su lado silenciosamente

"No puedo seguir haciendo esto, sabes?" le dijo él y la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió con tristeza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"Fue bueno mientras duró…" fue su respuesta. Antes de entrar se dio vuelta y agregó "Andá ahora, seguro que esta despierto todavía" y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Sasuke no tenía idea que ella pudiera saber, siquiera adivinar. Pero era un alivio no tener que lidiar con situaciones aun más incómodas.

_**Aquí también, creías que estabas lejos  
Aquí también, aquí también**_

No supo cómo había llegado a la puerta del rubio idiota y tampoco sabía que era lo que iba hacer o decir. Menos que menos si le iba a corresponder en alguna forma. Pero lo pensaría cuando llegara la ocasión. Tocó a la puerta y al abrirse encontró a un Naruto medio dormido y usando solo un par de calzoncillos largos.

"Qué querés a esta hora, teme?" Y sin saber cómo, esa pregunta tan inocente había rebalsado el vaso. Sasuke arremetió contra el otro con un beso apasionado que lo empujó adentro. "que cara--?!-- ahh-- Cuando- saliste del closet?" dijo medio riendo contra los labios de su amigo

"Hoy" respondió muy serio. Tomando la reacción del otro como buena. Naruto se quedó un momento sin saber bien que hacer. Pero pronto se compuso y lo tomó de la mano.

"Bueno, podemos empezar por recuperar el tiempo perdido entonces" dijo con una sonrisa pícara

_**Uh uh uh ah  
Un misil en mi placard  
Aquí también**_

**

* * *

**He vuelto!aunque esta vez con una historia un poco mas audaz teniendo en cuenta que tiene shounen ai. Se que quizas no sea del agrado de todos, pero me pareció bastante apropiado teniendo en cuenta lo de salir del closet xD

Muchas gracias por haber leido hasta aqui y nos estaremos viendo pronto (espero) con mas Soda

Gracias-- Totales!


End file.
